1. Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to safety systems for use with various other systems. More specifically, embodiments of this disclosure relate to systems for establishing and enforcing safe operating limits associated with a load.
2. Related Art
Various safety-limit systems provide operation of a device under certain conditions deemed to be safe. For example, door interlocks installed in elevators prevent the door from opening when the elevator car is more than a certain distance from the floor. Other large-machinery equipment also employs various safety systems.